


the morning after

by assassinactual



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinactual/pseuds/assassinactual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping out of the hotel room at five thirty in the morning, the last person Quinn expects to run into is Rachel. But she does. Literally. Faberry ficlet written after that episode with Mr. Schue's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

"Oh, sorry, I didn't - Quinn? What are you doing?"

Quinn scoffs lightly, then stumbles as takes a step back to put a normal friendly space between them. She's not sure if the throbbing pain at her temples is caused more by her oncoming hangover or because she knows who the oversized hoodie Rachel is wearing belongs to.

"Same thing you're doing, apparently." 

"Oh, I'm just getting my bag from my car so I can freshen up before breakfast. You're welcome to joins us, though."

She lets out a short, bitter bark of a laugh at the word us.

"No thanks. I'd rather not sit in on my best friend's awkward morning after breakfast with her ex. Or did he somehow convince you to get back with him? Maybe he used that stupid smirk that makes him look like he's had half his face Botoxed? I hear that works on all the girls."

A hurt look comes over Rachel's face, and she actually takes half a step back.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Rachel says quietly. Her expression has turned more towards curiosity and concern now. "We were fine until last night. Why are you doing this?" 

"Why are you being so stupid?" She knows that was over the line. She knows she should stop, apologize to Rachel. But it's five thirty in the morning and Quinn didn't get to sleep until three, she's halfway between drunk and hungover, and she's beyond frustrated with Rachel. "Why do you keep going back to him?"

Rachel doesn't respond like she expected, so Quinn takes the opportunity to push forward. "You're better than Finn Hudson, Rachel. You're better than all of this." She waves her hand around to indicate whatever vague this she's referring to. Quinn isn't sure exactly what it encompasses, but she's fairly certain it includes herself.

"I thought we'd settled this, Quinn," Rachel says, disappointed. "I thought we'd moved past fighting over Finn."

"Finn? You think I want Finn?" When Rachel doesn't say anything, Quinn just shakes her head. "Newsflash, Rachel: I just came out of Santana's room. If I want anyone here, it sure as hell isn't Finn."

Rachel gapes at her. She mouths the 'Santana?' several times, then mutters something under her breath that Quinn doesn't catch.

Quinn rubs at her temples, trying to ease the worsening pain. She needs to get out of this hallway. To get some painkillers, and some sleep, but mostly to get away from Rachel before she clues in and starts asking the right questions. Quinn doesn't think she has the willpower to lie right now.

"You know what, Rachel? I don't even know why I try anymore. No matter how many times I try to get through to you, you never get it right." With that, she turns on her heel and marches down the hallway. She thinks she hears Rachel call her name as she's rounding the corner, but she doesn't look back.


End file.
